Captive
by Last-Blue-Day
Summary: La plupart d'entre nous rêvent d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde magique, d'un monde où on aurait notre place. Nous sommes tous diffèrent, certains plus que d'autres. Cela veut-il dire que nous ne sommes pas tous destiné à vivre au même endroit ? Devrions-nous juste nous séparer ?
1. Chapter 1

La plupart d'entre nous rêvent d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde magique, d'un monde où on aurait notre place. Nous sommes tous diffèrent, certains plus que d'autres. Cela veut-il dire que nous ne sommes pas tous destiné à vivre au même endroit ? Devrions-nous juste nous séparer ?

Ceci est ma première fanfiction twilight écrite sur ce site. J'écrivais d'autre sorte de fanfiction il y a longtemps alors je recommence avec une certaines appréhension. Mais bon écrire, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas !

Je remercie chaque personne qui passera par ici, et accepterait tout commentaires instructifs ^^ tout cela ne sera certainement pas parfait et je m'en excuse.

Je vous souhaite, je l'espère, une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. Parce qu'un beau jour quelqu'un a cru bon de dire que nous n'étions pas égaux, et que la société devait évoluer face au changement... Pour que vous compreniez mon histoire il va falloir reprendre depuis le début…

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques mois, une famille débarqua dans nos contrés, ils paraissaient différents mais très sûr d'eux. Ils se firent leur place en passant quelques temps parmi nous en apprenant à nous connaitre et en se faisant des amis. Nous vivions tous en harmonie, même si les jeunes se mêlaient moins à la communauté que leurs pairs. Cette famille se prénommait Cullen.

Au départ ils étaient quatre puis peu à peu d'autre membres arrivèrent Alice était celle que nous voyons le plus se promener dans nos rues. Elle me souriait parfois quand elle passait devant le magasin de fleurs que tenait ma mère Renée. Elle nous avait même commandé des bouquets somptueux que jamais nous n'avions pu vendre auparavant.

Dargrand, l'endroit où je vivais, était une cité emplie de pavé et de murs de pierre. Et tout en haut se trouvait le manoir où séjourner avant notre Roi Uriel, mort trois ans auparavant, laissant derrière lui un fils ivrogne qui tarissait son nom, ainsi que son travail pour notre cité. Il n'y avait plus personne aux commandes et cela se ressentait dans la communauté.

Les Cullen commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, de plan politique, de remaniement. Ils ne savaient donc pas à ce moment-là que rien ne pouvait changer pour les habitants tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de vrai roi. Jusqu'à cette nuit… Hurlement, sang, mort. Furent les trois mots qui pourraient définir ce qui se passa tout au long de ces heures.

Et ensuite je me suis réveillée ici. D'autres personnes entassées autour de moi dans une seule grande pièce sombre. Et ils m'ont racontés ce qu'il s'était passé. Des hommes et des femmes sont arrivés, ils étaient peu nombreux mais effrayant, ils ont commencés à discuter sur la place du village et soudainement la situation avait dérapé. Ils avaient attaqué certaines personnes, mais selon le garçon à mes côtés il n'y avait aucun hasard dans leur cible. Tout devait être planifié. Il a vu des corps tombés raides morts sur le sol. La pluie a commencé à tomber et d'autres sont arrivés pour nous. Ils nous ont assommés un à un. Et nous avions fini ici. Dans cet endroit inconnu.

Plusieurs heures plus tard la porte s'était ouverte sur une petite femme blonde aux yeux rouges. Celle-ci nous a demandé de la suivre. Des plaintes se sont entendu puis des hurlements. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers une jeune fille qui agonisait sur le sol. « Ou vous venez ou vous souffrez » a dit la fille. Les cris s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde l'a suivi. Nous marchions dans des couloirs pavés, le sol se faisait glissant, il avait dû pleuvoir il y a peu. J'étais au milieu de la troupe, entouré de part et d'autres par des jeunes gens effrayés. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au niveau d'une petite place. D'autres personnes en aussi mauvais états que nous arrivaient par l'autre côté, devancé par un garçon aux mêmes yeux cramoisi. Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et rejoignirent un homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se trouvait sur les marchés qui menait à des ruines.

— Habitants de Dargrand, je me présente, je m'appelle Aro.

Le son de sa voix ne semblait pas aller avec son physique. Il essayait d'être aimable, joyeux, amicale mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire un traitre instant. Dieu sait que j'aurais pourtant voulu.

— Je suis le porte-parole de votre nouveau Roi, Carlisle Cullen.

Et après ça j'ai eu du mal à suivre. J'ai vécu le reste de la journée dans le flou total. La fille à mes côtés,Angela disait que j'étais sous le choc. Elle arrivait à rester étonnamment calme et était resté à mes côtés un temps indéfini. Quand j'eu enfin reprit mes esprits elle osa me demander mon prénom.

— Bella. Lui ai-je répondu. C'est le diminutive d'Isabella.

Elle m'a ensuite souri. Et tout le reste revint en une fraction de seconde dans ma tête.

— Dargrand a été attaqué. Nous avons été enfermés ici par notre nouveau roi.

Elle acquiesça et attendit que je continue.

— Cullen. Aro et son porte-parole et nous sommes sous la surveillance de Jane et son frère Alec.

— On les a renommé les jumeaux maléfiques. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens en essayant d'y trouver une quelconque réponse à mes questions muettes.

— Nous tu ne rêves pas Bella, nos vies se sont transformées en cauchemar… Et ce cauchemar se nomme Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures après j'avais reprit mes esprits et comprit la situation. Les Cullen n'étaient pas des gens bien ils avaient tués des personnes, et en avait enlevé d'autre comme nous pour les enfermer dans des vieux monastères. Au départ on ne savait pas où ça allait nous mener mais très vite les ordres furent donner. Il y avait des réfectoires de part et d'autres de l'établissement. Ils nous mirent deux par chambres. La chance fit que j'étais avec Angela. J'étais soulagée, même si je la connaissais à peine elle arrivait à me calmer et semblait gentille.

Ce qui nous servait de chambre ressemblait plus à un placard il y avait juste la place pour deux lit simple séparé d'une table de nuit commune. Il y avait une salle de bains au fond du couloir partagé par toute la gente féminine. Et en face se trouvait la réplique même de notre dortoir mais cette fois pour les hommes. Nous ne savions pas ou dormait Jane et Alec, nous ne les voyons jamais arrivés. Ils étaient discrets et fourbe. Ils semblaient entendre nos conversations a des kilomètres à la ronde et finissait toujours à nos côtés quand une phrase qui leur déplaisait arrivait à leur oreilles. On se demandait qui ils étaient. Ce qu'ils étaient. Nous n'étions pas dupes. Nos grands-parents nous racontaient les anciennes histoires du royaume, des personnes faibles utilisant la magie noire pour arriver à leurs fins et contrôler leurs semblables. Leurs yeux rouge ne pouvaient être naturelles, ni leur comportement et leur talent pour faire souffrir les autres. C'étaient surement des sorciers, des mauvais sorciers. Il parait qu'à chaque meurtre que fait un sorcier sa puissance s'accroit, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en est après cette nuit. Et mes pensées revinrent encore une fois à ma mère.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est devenue ta famille ? Demandais-je à Angela qui triturait son pull trouée.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, j'ai du la tirer de force de ses pensées. Elle se leva du lit et regarda par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Elle était sécuriser par des barreaux et la lumière ne s'infiltré qu'à peine à travers cette étroite ouverture.

— Je les ai vus emmener mon père avec eux. Je les ai suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils me voient les suivre et me tombe dessus. Il ne me semble pas les avoir vu violent avec lui. Je me dis que s'ils avaient voulu le tuer ils l'auraient fait de suite comme avec les autres… J'ai vu mon petit frère dans l'autre groupe tout à l'heure. Il semblait totalement perdu et ne m'a pas remarqué. En ce qui concerne ma mère je n'en ai aucune idée...

J'hochais la tête et remarquais qu'au fond de moi je jalousais Angela. Ma famille ne se composait plus que de moi et ma mère, et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était, ou même si elle était encore vivante. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été à ses cotés à ce moment-là. J'étais à la maison, je lisais alors qu'elle devait être encore à la boutique pour s'occuper de ses fleurs. Les plantes ont toujours été une passion pour ma mère. Elle au caractère enjoué et vif, coloré, tel le magasin qu'elle avait ouvert il y a de ça quelques années. Alice aimait ses bouquets… Peut-être que son père l'aura donc épargné.

A midi une horloge sonna, d'une mélodie lugubre et grave. Tout le monde sortit de ses appartements. Il y avait de l'agitation sur la petite place. Je pressais le pas, Angela à mes talons.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas encore cet Aro. Me dit-elle. Il me fait froid dans le dos…

Mais ce n'était que Jane et Alec. Ainsi qu'Eric Yorki, le fils du boulanger. Il était debout, dos à une stèle, les yeux et la bouche grand ouvertes, fixant devant lui comme si rien ne s'y trouvait. Des visages perplexe et soupçonneux prirent place dans la foule. Jane prit la parole d'une voix forte et franche.

— J'ai une annonce à faire. Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous tuer. Dit-elle en s'enlevant d'un coup sec le poignard qui était plongé dans sa chair.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa cape et des cris de stupeur remontèrent à moi. Je lançais un regard à Angela qui fixait Eric avec inquiétude.

— Premièrement, cette arme ne peut rien contre nous. Je n'en ai ressenti qu'un picotement dérangeant.

Elle s'approcha du garçon et frôla sa joue avec la lame flamboyante.

— Deuxièmement, je t'ai vu venir et j'aurais pu éviter l'attaque en une fraction de seconde mais j'ai laissé passer pour montrer l'exemple.

En un coup de main plus franc elle dessina un trait d'hémoglobine allant de sa mâchoire à son menton.

— Troisièmement, je pourrais tuer n'importe lequel d'entre vous que j'en aurais aucun regret bien au contraire. Alors un conseil, obéissez, ou vous mourrez.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant devant le corps tétanisé du jeune asiatique mais s'en détourna bien vite et parti suivi de son frère. Eric tomba au sol inconscient, et quelques personnes se retrouvèrent vite à ses côtés. Je repris mon souffle qui était resté coincé dans ma gorge et vit le regard larmoyant d'Angela.

— On va tous mourir.

C'était une affirmation, elle qui avait été mon pilier ces dernières heures n'avait dorénavant plus aucun espoir.

— On ne va pas mourir. Lui dis-je.

Je n'avais aucune explication, aucun traitre mot à lui donner pour la rassurer. Aucune vérité qui pourrait la faire sourire et à nouveau espérer. Mais pourtant je sentais que j'avais raison, nous n'allions pas mourir. Rien pourtant n'aurait pu me faire croire cela. A part peut être la fine silhouette que je venais de voir passer dans le corridor. Je ne pensais pas avoir halluciné, Alice Cullen était bien parmi nous.


	4. Chapter 4

— Bella !

Angela courrait derrière moi

— Bella ou cours tu comme ça ?

Je cherchai Alice dans le corridor, j'étais certaine de l'avoir vu. Ses cheveux brun taillés en pointe, ses yeux dorés en forme d'amande et ses pommettes hautes. Toujours habillé impeccablement alors que nous nous étions salis, poussiéreux avec des vêtements parfois en lambeau.

— J'ai vu un Cullen.

La main d'Angela sur mon épaule m'arrêta dans ma lancée

— Et tu lui cours après ? Me dit-elle effaré. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on est ici. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Tu as vu ce que Jane a fait a Eric, je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine à passer entre ses mains.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Alice soit comme ça…

— Je ne pensais pas que Carlisle Cullen était comme ça. Il a mangé chez nous, à discuter golf avec mon père. Et pourtant il est assis aujourd'hui sur le trône avec le sang de Dargrand sur les mains. Ne la cherche pas Bella.

Je m'arrêtai et regarda une dernière fois le corridor puis hocha la tête vers Angela. Nous repartîmes toute les deux vers la place, tout le monde avait disparu. Un faible brouhaha venait d'un peu plus loin, nous suivîmes le bruit et arrivâmes dans une grande pièce ornée de table et de chaise. Au fond, des femmes d'un certain âge servaient de la nourriture dans des assiettes. Leurs yeux étaient maussades, brun, vert, marron mais aucunement rouge. Ils étaient comme nous. Et très certainement ici contre leur gré. Une file était déjà formée. Nous nous mimes à la fin de celle-ci et avancions pas à pas. Mon estomac cria famine tout à coup, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs heures. Quand notre tour arriva une assiette remplie de purée de pomme de terre nous fut données à chacune d'entre nous. Je cherchai d'un œil ou nous allions nous assoir pendant qu'Angela récupérait du pain dur dans une corbeille en osier. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'avançai directement vers la table ou un garçon était déjà assis. Je reconnaissais Mike un ami d'Eric Yorki.

— Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol avant de s'assoir.

— Comme si un troupeau de chevaux lui étaient passé dessus. Lui répondit un Mike aux yeux cernés. On l'a allongé dans notre chambre je pense qu'il va dormir un très long moment… Et c'est peut être mieux pour lui.

Je m'assis le plus silencieusement possible à leurs côtés, mais pas assez faut-il croire, Mike me toisa quelques instants et se fit plus droit sur sa chaise.

— Tiens Isabella. Comment ca va ?

Comme si cela pouvait aller. Je m'abstins de répondre et me contenta de lui envoyer un regard évocateur. Que voulait-il que je lui dise après tout « Oui Mike ça va super, veux-tu qu'on aille se faire agresser tous les deux sur la place après le déjeuner ? »

— As-tu vu Seth ? Lui demanda Angela.

Le garçon acquiesça tout en mangeant son assiette d'un air distrait.

— Je l'ai croisé dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. Ça avait l'air d'aller. Il m'a posé la même question à ton sujet.

— Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas ici.

— Qui est Seth ? Demandais-je.

— C'est mon frère.

Je la voyais scruter tout le monde autour de nous, et instinctivement j'en fis de même. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ressemblait Seth. Ce que je savais par contre c'est qu'à la porte quelqu'un nous fixait. Je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange quand mon regard croisa le sien. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'enfuit si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mémoriser son visage, seul le souvenir de ses yeux ambres me restait en tête. Des yeux perçants, envoutants. Des yeux de sorciers ? Non. Ils n'étaient pas rouges. Peut-être était-ce un bon sorcier… Alice n'avait pas les yeux rouges non plus et pourtant c'était sa famille qui nous avait infligé tout cela. Etait-ce un Cullen ? Que faisait-il là ? Voulait-il regarder le résultat de leurs actes. L'état dans lequel ils nous avaient laissé.

— Il est là !

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le cri d'Angela. Elle se leva à la hâte et failli renverser sa chaise que je récupérai au vol dans un réflexe qui m'étonna presque. Je la suivis des yeux et la vit sauter dans les bras d'un jeune garçon à la peau halé. Je n'étais pas la seule à les observer, tous les gens présents le faisaient. Après tout il ne se passait pas beaucoup de chose positive depuis hier.

— C'est son demi-frère. M'expliqua Mike. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Mais elle le considère comme son frère tout cours, pareil pour sa belle-mère. Sue est une femme très gentille. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

— J'espère aussi. Répondis je en regardant la retrouvaille du frère et de la sœur. Et toi, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ?

Je me retournai vers lui et vit ses yeux s'abaisser.

— Non. En fait… Je me suis évanoui en voyant un de ces mecs me foncer dessus. Et je me suis réveillée ici. Pas très glorieux.

J'hochai la tête silencieusement sans rien ajouter. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être à t-il éviter de voir des choses traumatisantes. Le repas fut terminé dans un semblant de bonne humeur, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Seth expliqua qu'il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de sa mère mais qu'elle lui avait demandé de fuir, arme à la main. Il était venu chercher à manger à Eric, pour que celui-ci puisse avaler quelque chose quand il se réveillerait. Il nous révéla que celui-ci avait vu son père mourir devant ses yeux la veille, tuer par une de ces abominations et que le désir de vengeance l'avait pousser à attaquer Jane sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas avec un couteau qu'il arrivera à faire quoi que ce soit. Il y a qu'une chose qui peut les anéantir.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mike intéressé.

— Il faut leur couper la tête.


End file.
